Stargirl
}} Stargirl was a member of the Justice League, with her partner (and stepfather) S.T.R.I.P.E., after the Thanagarian invasion. History Stargirl was often seen fighting alongside her overprotective stepfather. She participated in several missions; most notably she helped fight off Mordru, the Alien nanotech invasion, the army of Ultimen aboard the Watchtower, the second Royal Flush Gang, a giant mutated Turtle wrecking Japan, and Deimos's army in Skartaris. Stargirl was a brave and competent fighter; however, her impetuosity sometimes got the best of her performance. In Skartaris, she headed off to confront Deimos alone, and even got the upper hand until Metallo caught her off guard, and knocked her out. Fortunately, she regained consciousness on time to save Supergirl from a hunk of Kryptonite. Courtney initially resented Supergirl's popularity, and dismissed her merit for being Superman's protégé. While in Skartaris, Stargirl took a somewhat childish relish in seeing Kara in distress, deprived of her powers. However, when she saw how adroit and brave the powerless Supergirl was, Stargirl gained a whole new view on her character, and both girls reconciled. Some time later, Stargirl attended a commemorative parade in Metropolis in Superman's stead (along with four other heroes), a fact that did not bode well for her. When General Eiling crashed in, Stargirl tried to take the fight somewhere else, away from innocent bystanders, but once again her impulsiveness got the best of her, and Eiling almost crushed her skull with his bare hand. However, thanks to Shining Knight, Stargirl was spared, albeit badly injured. Even though she was badly injured, she managed to flash a smile as she was loaded into the ambulance. After recovering, Courtney took up active duty in the League's missions, and helped repel Darkseid's invasion forces from Earth. Powers and abilities Stargirl had no inherent powers, but she wielded a Cosmic Staff that enabled her to fly, shoot energy blasts, and manipulate energy. She was also skillful in hand-to-hand combat. Background information Stargirl first appeared in Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. #0 (July 1999) and was created by Geoff Johns. Courtney Whitmore was the stepdaughter of Pat Dugan, an old WWII hero. When she came upon the Cosmic Converter Belt of Dugan's old partner, Star-Spangled Kid, she donned it on a childish whim just to spite her stepfather. Courtney eventually got a taste of being a hero, and took on the mantle and name of Star-Spangled Kid. Pat also built himself a powered armor dubbed S.T.R.I.P.E., so that he could accompany and watch over Courtney in her escapades. They became the fighting duo known as Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E.. Courtney joined the Justice Society of America and gradually worked her way to earn the respect of her peers. After Starman (Jack Knight) retired from superhero duty, Courtney inherited his Cosmic Rod and renamed herself 'Stargirl'. Courtney was a dexterous kick-boxer and gymnast; and the Belt and Rod granted her an array of abilities, including flight, superhuman strength, agility, stamina, speed, shoot "stars", and energy manipulation. Appearances * "Initiation" * "The Greatest Story Never Told" * " " * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * " " * "Double Date" * "Clash" * "Question Authority" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "Epilogue" * "Chaos at the Earth's Core" * "To Another Shore" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Patriot Act" * "Destroyer" References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with artificial ability to fly Category:Justice League members